


The Teen Titans Drabble Game

by kimqwin



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimqwin/pseuds/kimqwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr and I will love you forever. (https://kimqwin.tumblr.com)</p></blockquote>





	1. The Drabble Games

The Drabble Games

I saw this floating around on Tumblr, and it sounds awesome. I'm planning on making all of these, all Teen Titans of course.

1\. “Come over here and make me.”  
2\. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
3\. “Please, don’t leave.”  
4\. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
5\. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
7\. “I almost lost you.”  
8\. “Wanna bet?”  
9\. “Don’t you ever do that again!”  
10\. “Teach me how to play?”  
11\. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
12\. “I think we need to talk.”  
13\. “Kiss me.”  
14\. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”  
15\. “So, I found this waterfall…”  
16\. “It could be worse.”  
17\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
18\. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
19\. “The paint’s supposed to go where?”  
20\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
21\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
22\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
23\. “Just once.”  
24\. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  
25\. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
26\. “I got you a present.”  
27\. “I’m pregnant.”  
28\. “Marry me?”  
29\. “I thought you were dead.”  
30\. “It’s not what it looks like…”  
31\. “You lied to me.”  
32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
33\. “Please don’t do this.”  
34\. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
35\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
36\. “I wish I could hate you.”  
37\. “Wanna dance?”  
38\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
39\. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
40\. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
41\. “You did all of this for me?”  
42\. “I swear it was an accident.”  
43\. “YOU DID WHAT?!”  
44\. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
45\. “Tell me a secret.”  
46\. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
47\. “No one needs to know.”  
48\. “Boo.”  
49\. “Well this is awkward…”  
50\. Writer’s preference

Let the games begin!


	2. #1 You Blinked

_1\. "Come over here and make me."_   
  


                                        
It started with a staring contest.

I don't even remember how it happened. I don't really care, though. I was loving it.

Across the table, Starfire sits, cheek to her palm, elbows on the tabletop. Expressionless, despite her big jade eyes sparkling with delight.

"Hmm," she hums. I don't avert my gaze from her eyes, but I can see her drumming her fingertips against the tabletop. We've been at this for what felt like ages, but I'm pretty sure it had only been half a minute.

My eyes itch, but I ignore it. Starfire proved to be a pretty good opponent. When she challenged me to a staring contest, I immediately accepted, expecting her to be the first to submerge into a fit of girlish laughter.

To my surprise, she doesn't. She stays perfectly still, flashing her green eyes at me. I keep forgetting how competetive she can get. She never fails to surprise me.

My tear ducts burn, but I know I will never go down without a fight. Even if she does win though, I wouldn't mind. At least I had an excuse to stare at her perfection without being creepy.

For a moment, I thought I saw her eye twitch. I lean closer and flash her a grin. "Give up yet?"

Her lips quirk into a smile. "Nope. Never. Why don't you do the giving up instead, Robin?"

I gave her a smug smile. "Come over here and make me."

She cocks her head to the side, and smirks at me. She drives me insane when she does that.

Suddenly, she leans forward as well. She presses her lips against mine, and before I could kiss her back, she pulls away. I frown, unsatisfied.

She laughs at me, and says, "You blinked."

But that hardly matters to me anymore.

I climb over the table and pull her to my lap. "Hmm," I say, and kiss her nose. "You blinked too."

I circle my arms around her waist and trail kisses down her neck. "You blinked first," she says laughing. "I win," she sings.

She was too cute, I couldn't get enough of her. I pull her closer, and kiss her lips, holding it longer this time. To my bliss, she obliges 

She smiles into my lips, and circles her arms around my neck. She runs her fingers through my hair, and we forget about our game.

 It takes a long time before I break away.

 

.


	3. #2: Stabbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr and I will love you forever. (https://kimqwin.tumblr.com)

_2\. "Have you lost your damn mind!?"_

  
  
Raven screamed.

For some reason, the sound pierces me more than the knife in my stomach.

It was rare, very rare, to come from her. It horrified me. But it also gave me hope. That means she's still alive.

She charges up a black disc and tosses it at the enemy with anger. The bastard falls to his feet.

I stumble and land on my knees. I cough up blood. She runs over to me.

"Beast Boy!" she pants, panicked. Of all the things that could pop up in my head all I could think of was this: I've never seen her panic before.

"Beast Boy!" she screams again. She sees the knife dug into my flesh, and she becomes furious.

"Have you lost your damn mind!?" she yells. She gently lays me down, and I notice that her fingers are shaking.

"Raven? What happened?" I heard Cyborg say.

"Idiot took a hit that was meant for me," she says angrily. Cyborg looks back and forth between me and Raven. I can't tell what he's thinking.

"Don't just stand there!" Raven hisses, "go after the others!" And even Cyborg knows not to disobey her when she's like this.

"Beast Boy," she says again, almost whimpering.

I take a shaky breath. "Raven, I—"

"Shut up," she orders, glaring at me. "You're making it worse." She closes her eyes and raises her hands above my wound, muttering a few incantations.

I look at the knife in my flesh, and notice something I haven't before. Something dripping off the blade, other than my blood. Purple liquid, barely visible to the naked eye, but detectable with my heightened senses. I recognize the scent. It's poison.

The knife was laced with poison, I thought over and over again. Meant to kill anybody it injures with even the slightest scratch.

I feel my blood boil. Every part of me starts to burn.

I look at Raven. Her eyes are still closed, her face contorted in confusion, trying to heal something she can't. But I can't go. Not yet. I need to tell het something.

"Raven," I stutter, coughing more blood.

"Stupid," she says to me, eyes still closed, "don't you ever do that again. After this I swear to all the gods I will kill you myself."

Why can't she see it? I'm dying. It's hopeless. She above everyone else should have figured this out.

But then I see her fingers are still shaking. Her eyes squeezed shut, blocking the tears threatening to spill. Her lips are quivering, mumbling her mantra over and over again.

Raven's overwhelmed by her emotions. That's why she can't see. Or maybe she has, but she refuses to believe it.

I manage to lift a hand to her cheek. The very movement stings. My bones feel paper thin.

She opens her eyes, and I can see the panic in them, the disbelief, the despair. She grabs my palm and presses it against my cheek. I cringe. It hurts. But I don't complain 

"I—I'll get you through this," she says, strained. "Don't you dare leave me."

"Raven—"

"We'll get some help. Okay? Just— "

"Raven—"

"Just hang on, you'll be alright—"

"Raven!"

"Please don't go," she whispers, shakily, pleadingly, voice cracking with hurt. 

My heart suddenly weighs a thousand pounds. I want to tell her I won't. I want to tell her I'll stay. But I can't. And I can see that she has realized this too.

She sobs, a tear sliding down her cheek. I wipe it away.

"Raven, I . . ." that's all I've managed to say for the past 5 minutes. Her name. Over and again. Saying anything more hurts too much. But I can't go. Not yet. I need to ask her something.

I fumble for it my pocket, and fish it out.

I hold it up to her.

It was bright, beautiful, sparkling. I hold it up to her, and her eyes widen. I knew she would like it.

"Raven," I say once more, finally, savouring the way her name felt on my tongue, "Marry me?"

She doesn't stop her tears anymore.

"Yes," she breathes.

And I manage I soft smile, content, before I slip away.


	4. #20: Wake Up (BBRae)

_20\. You need to wake up because I can't do it without you._

  
  
She's asleep.

For how long, I can't remember. Nor do I want to know.

I close the door behind me, walk across the room to where she lies, careful not to make a sound. Not that I could wake her up, even if I did. If that was the case, I would've hired an orchestra, turned into a 50-pound animal, and smashed every single instrument against the wall with the intensity usually reserved for bomb detonation.

But no, I can't. And the thought makes my chest feel heavy.

But they said not to channel negativity. They said since she's an empath, she could feel it. Bad for her health, they told me.

So I try to summon my nonexistent happiness, happiness she stole the moment she was confined to that bed, and force a grin.

"Hey Rae," I say. My eyes scan her figure. Bad idea. Eyes closed. Lips thin. Lying impossibly still, she was so pale. She had always been, but this was something else.

She almost looks translucent.

I pull over a chair and sat. I open my mouth to crack a joke, but I can't think of anything. So I settle with holding her hand.

"So nothing much happened today," I say casually. "Just the regular boring ol' stuff."

Her hands feel bony in mine. Soft. Weak. Frail. Like butterfly wings. Cold too.

"Cy bought this awesome new game. We played and played until Robin went all dick-mode and made us stop," I say. Though I know that if he hadn't, Raven would've smashed the screen first. If she was there. Which she wasn't. I try to ignore that thought.

"It was because Robin's all caught up in this latest case," I say. "As always," I add. "Good thing Star was there. She played the game too--loved it in fact. All she had to do was bat an eyelash at the guy. He cooled down a bit after that. Lovesick little puppy."

I sweep a strand of purple hair falling across her face. Her skin feels warm. That gives me hope. She's still alive. And in moments like this, I know for a fact that I'm more lovesick than Robin.

"Although of course he doesn't leave unless he gives us a rant about how 'we should be more responsible' and we're at our weakest since 'Raven's not here' and that we need to 'train to be better in order to succeed,' and all that crap," I say, trying to make a joke out of all of it, and fail triumphantly.

My voice wavers.

I take a shaky breath. "But the thing is, Raven, I . . . I can't."

I start to feel an odd lump in my throat. I blink back the tears threatening to spill.

"I can't be better. I'm a wreck right now. And I know I won't succeed."

I clutch her hand tighter in mine, and press it against my lips. 

"You need to wake up because I can't do it without you,"

I stay quiet after that, expectant, wishing she would say something like “Idiot,” or “Could you stop talking about such nonsensical things and help me get up?” 

She doesn’t though.  
  
I stay still, foolishly, desperately, fruitlessly waiting for her to wake. The tears came in landslides. I cry into her hand, soaking her fingertips.  



	5. #21: Raindrops and Blackfire

_21\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”_  
  
  
  
I really could not stand his eyes on me.

Eyebrows knitted, jaw clenched, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

Thank glork he was driving. He could only sneak a few glances at me in short periods of time.

Still, that does not make much of a difference. He was still steaming mad.

“You’re overreacting,” he says stiffly.

I feel white hot anger boil in the pit of my stomach. “I am not!”

“Starfire,” he says, exasperated. I dislike the tune he uses. As if I was a mere child, in need of the scolding. I hate it. “Blackfire is genuinely concerned about you! She’s changed, why can’t you see that? Why can’t you give her a chance?!”

Outside, a storm is brewing, the raindrops the size of walnuts. But even then, Robin’s voice is louder than the thunder.

I clench and unclench my fists. “Do you even hear what you are saying, Robin? She is Blackfire. All my life, all she has done is to cause me harm!”

He slows the vehicle slightly and turns to look at me. I shiver. His eyes bore into mine, piercing blue, and for a moment I lost all my valid arguments.

I _really_ could not stand his eyes on me.

And it was funny, really. Hilarious, even. Because before, a thousand days ago, we were reversed. I was the one convincing him that Blackfire was good. That she could have even the slightest shrivel of love for me. And Robin was over his dead body before he would ever let me near her.

But now tables are turned, and as he buries his eyes into mine, I bite down the urge to scream. The difference now is that, unlike me, Robin’s patience was short lived.

“She’s your sister!” he practically growls. And despite the loud clapping of thunder, even I cannot find the reason he needs to shout. “You know what? You’re being ridiculous. You sure this isn’t about your inferiority complex towards her?”

And that draws the line.

“Stop the car,” I say through gritted teeth.

“What are you—“

"Stop the car!” I screech. “I want to leave!”

What is wrong with me? We are in the middle of a thunderstorm and I want to stop and feel the rain? But perhaps this is the most logical thought I have had all day. I need to cool down.

Before Robin could respond, I pry the car door open.

“You’ve only ever heard her point of view. Why won’t you listen to mine?” I say sadly, almost begging. I could not even look at him.

“But I suppose I do not matter to you anymore, do I?” I say curtly. I hop off and slam the door.

I don’t bother looking back.

The rain does wonders. Cools down my boiling head. I wish it could heal my aching chest as well.

I walk. And walk. And walk. I do not know for how long. I do not remember how far. I was thoroughly soaked. Raindrops wash away my angry tears. I hug my arms and splash into puddle after puddle, not bothering how dirty it made my clothes. I try my best not to think about anything.

In fact, I was too caught up in thinking of ways to not think, that I did not see her.

There she was, dark hair, sharp eyes. Beautiful and ominous as always despite being drenched in the rain, leaning casually against a tree trunk.

“Hello, sister dear,” she says with a sickeningly sweet voice.

“Blackfire,” I say, deadpan. I feel tired—too tired to feel anything, too tired to talk, too tired to care.

“So, where’s Wonder Boy?” she says coolly.

“It does not matter,” I reply.

“Aaaw. You two lovebirds fighting?”

I ignore her.

“Robin’s acting all strange isn’t he?” she purrs. “I wonder why …” And it was then that I notice the glass vial she’s playing with, turning it around and around her hands, observing it with mock interest.

I feel my blood turn cold. “What did you …”

She holds up the vial. It contains bright green liquid, twinkling in the rain.

“Pretty isn’t it?” She smirks at me. “Strongest one there is. Just one tiny drop, say, in water or food, and I can make anyone believe anything I want.”

“Strong enough to make anyone believe that you have changed,” I hiss, my gut churning.

She laughs. “Smart little sister.”

It had happened so fast, it was a blur. Blackfire lunged. In a split second, she was behind me, locking my arms behind my back, pointing a knife at my throat. I was trapped. Behind my shoulder, she sneers.

“I couldn’t come near you with Bird Boy all over you,” she slurrs. “Always, always, protecting you. It’s amazing how annoying lovestruck people can be.”

She lightly touches the knife across my neck, making a small paper-cut wound. The rain makes it sting. I cringe.

“Now, I have you all to myself,” she laughs.

“And you know the best part?” she muses. “Watching you slowly break as he slips further and further away from you.” And despite the downpour, I hear her soft voice loud and clear. It horrifies me. I am paralyzed.

“Such a shame though. You two made a cute couple. Oh well, I never quite liked happy endings anyways.”

She raises her knife above my head, aiming it at my throat. “Here’s to your happily never after, sister.”

She swings.

I slid my eyes shut, waiting for the impact, anticipating the blow.

It did not come though.

Instead I felt her figure slack against mine. Blackfire heaves a breath. “What—?” she hisses.

Her hold loosens and I pounce to free myself. She topples to her knees, and clutches her stomach. Her hand is soaked in blood.

I look up. And there he was. Unruly ebony hair, curiously masked eyes, cape flying in the wind, drenched in the rain. Robin. And he has a gun. Pointed at my sister.

“I wish I could say it’s nice to see you again, Blackfire,” he says, monotoned, “but it really isn’t nice to see you again.”

Blackfire gives off a sarcastic laugh. “You again. I should have known.”

Robin shoots another bullet, but Blackfire is prepared this time. She lunges out of the way, sluggish from the blood loss. She fires a starbolt at him, knocking him off his feet. The gun flies out of his hand.

I wish I could help. I wish I could fight. But with such mixed emotions, my powers are of no use.

Robin is immediately back on his feet, bo-staff in hand, ready to pounce.

But Blackfire just laughs. “Look at you. How adorable.”

Robin remains in a fighting stance.

“Hmm,” Blackfire says, wiping the blood dripping from her lips. “I suppose … today isn’t The End.”

She turns to me. “… not yet.”

Robin charges. But he is too late. Blackfire shoots a starbolt at the ground, creating an explosion. He is thrown back a few paces. Blackfire flies high in rapid pace. Within seconds, she is out of sight.

Robin stands. I watch as my sister, who I once loved, who I once thought could care for me as well, get away once more. Off into the cold depths of space. Until she decides to haunt me again.

In my peripheral vision, I can tell that Robin watches me.

I could taste the bile in my mouth. My throat feels dry. I do not want to see him. I do not want to speak to him.

I suppose it is childish of me. I am still mad. Though I know for a fact that it was not his fault, I still feel furious. And I know that he will notice this. And I know that he will apologize. And for whatever stupid reason, I think that that would make me feel worse, him asking forgiveness for things he was never responsible for. Hmph. Emotions are too troublesome.

He walks over to me. I stand stiffly, unable to meet his gaze.

I half-expect him to say “I’m sorry,” or “You were right,” or “We’re alive.” But instead, he surprises me by wrapping his arms around my figure, enveloping me in a tight hug.

“You matter to me,” he says. He kisses the wound on my neck. “Don’t you ever think that you don’t.”

My heart twists. Robin holds me tighter. And I let him.

We stay like that for a while, in the rain, letting it pour all over us.


End file.
